CODE STARCRAFT: EL REGRESO
by juanantoniotarot
Summary: -CONTINUACIÓN DE "CODE STARCRAFT".-Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos y nuevas aventuras que les esperan a nuestros héroes, ¿cómo quedará ahora la cosa que el grupo se ha dispersado?
1. Chapter 1

**CODE STARCRAFT: EL REGRESO:**

**OK, compañeros, ya he vuelto, ahora con mi nuevo fic, la continuación del anterior: "Code Starcraft". Ah, buenos tiempos cuando tenía tiempo para escribir mi anterior fic... bueno, dejo de enrollarme que tendréis ganas de leer el nuevo fic, ¡a disfrutarlo!**

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

**ULRICH'S POV:**

Pum. Un disparo, un muerto. Es lo que siempre digo. Cogo mi rifle de asalto y disparo tres veces más, acabando con otros 2 soldados que se habían acercado para matarme. Permítanme presentarme, soy **Ulrich Stern, **comandante de la Dark carcho, una nave hecha por restos Terran y mejorada por los Protoss, nuestros buenos amigos que nos han adiestrado a mis amigos y a mi como guerreros.

Mi mejor amigo, **Odd Della Robbia, **es el 2º al mando en la nave. Si fuerza y rapidez, hacen de él una muy buena combinación. Ahora está casado con **Aelita Schaeffer, **mi joven y pelirosada amiga, y tienen un hijo, **David, **quien creíamos que era hijo de **Jeremy Belpois,** un traidor que se acostaba con mi novia, **Yumi Ishiyama. **Yumi y yo hicimos las paces **(con algunos trucos mentales por parte de Norm Della Robia, el hermano mayor de Odd y Tassadar, Ejecutor de los Protoss).**

**Yuri Ishiyama, **la prima de Yumi, junto a Aelita y David, decidieron quedarse en Aiur, el planeta natal de los Protoss, pues David era aún muy pequeño, y sus padres no querían que viviese una guerra, más de lo que ya la había vivido. Y Yuri, tras perder a Norm **(su novio), **estaba destrozada y no tenía ánimos de continuar luchando.

Norm, sin embargo, no murió del todo. Su mente, quedó atrapada **(a voluntad del propio Norm), **en la cabeza de **Zeth Bloodfang, **conocido mercenario del espacio exterior, quien era su rival, pero ahora Zeth tenía las mismas habilidades que Norm y, además, las suyas propias, lo que hacía de él un asesino implacable. Zeth se fue de Tarsonis, lugar donde Norm "murió", por su cuenta, imagino que tener la mente de Norm dentro de él le estaría "matando", por llamarlo de algún modo, y querría librarse de él de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto, nosotros volvimos a Aiur para contarle al **Cónclave **lo que había ocurrido. El Cónclave es el líder de los Protoss, tanto politico como religioso, y deja la guerra para sus Ejecutores, como Tassadar, y sus abnegados Pretores, como **Fénix**. Tras dejar a Aelita, David y Yuri en Aiur, nosotros **(Odd, Yumi y yo), **seguimos combatiendo a lo que en su día fue la **Confederación Terran, **ahora casi completamente destruida.

El mando terrestre lo tomó **Acturus Mengsk, **emperador del **Dominio Terran. **Por ahora no es nuestro enemigo, pero tampoco es nuestro aliado, pues nosotros seguimos acabando, como dije anteriormente, con el **Resto Confederado, **como se conocía ahora a los leales que quedaban de la Confederación. Tassadar y Fénix, al mando de la **Gantrithor, **su nave, siguen combatiendo a la raza alienígena conocida como **Zerg.**

Los Zerg son nuestro principal enemigo, pero se estaban debilitando, pues su reina: **Kerrigan,** antigua humana pero convertida en Zerg, había muerto a manos de Zeth-Norm, y su 2º al mando, **Zasz, **un cerebrado, se ocultó en Char, el planeta de los Zerg. **William Dumbar, **antiguo aliado, quien fue convertido en Zerg por Kerrigan, murió aplastado por los escombros de la base confederada de Tarsonis.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en **New Folsom, **el planeta natal de Zeth, aunque sólo quedaban ruinas por aquí. Los confederados habían establecido una nueva base de operaciones aquí, pero los cogimos desprevenidos. Odd usó de nuevo un **"Cristal de Velocidad" **con la Dark carcho para poder llegar antes a New Folsom, de modo que los confederados no se esperaban nuestra llegada, y menos en tan poco tiempo, pues reducimos 3 semanas de viaje a apenas 7 días.

Odd cogió a varios guerreros Protoss y salió disparado al Centro de Comunicaciones Confederado, donde se refugió el comandante confederado, mientras Yumi, yo y varios guerreros Protoss nos encargábamos de los confederados que venían.

-¡Morid de una buena vez!-gritó mi hermosa novia. Llevábamos al menos 2 horas luchando contra los confederados y estábamos cansados y aturdidos, pues un misil de bazoka estuvo a punto de matarnos, igual que hizo con Norm. **Edmun Duke, **general confederado, ahora muerto, disparó un bazoka contra Kerrigan, pero iba a impactar contra Zeth... Norm murió salvando a su peor enemigo aquel día.

Pero, sin más distracciones, cogí mi fusil de asalto y volví a cargarme a otros 4 soldados confederados que venían a apoyar al único que quedaba con vida... al menos hasta que Yumi se dio cuenta y acabó con él... es tan hermosa.

¡Se me olvidaba! Después de regresar a Aiur, cambiamos nuestros trajes y también nuestras armas. Yo ahora combatía con un fusil de asalto **(mejorado por los Protoss), **el cuchillo de combate **Boker Combat II (el antiguo cuchillo de Norm), **y una espada plateada con el mango naranja. Ahora visto un traje de cuerpo completo, de color naranja con rayas negras. El traje me cubre desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, y uso unas zapatillas de color blanco, guantes naranjas y cubro mi cabeza con una gorra negra hacia atrás.

Mi novia usa un traje de cuerpo completo, como yo, salvo por el hecho de que tiene la pierna derecha y los hombros al descubierto. El traje es de color blanco, con un círculo azul en el pecho, que simulaba que tenía una "esfera" en el pecho. A veces me quedo mirándola porque ese traje es muy... llamativo. Ya saben a lo que me refiero. Sus armas ahora son dos espadas plateadas con el mango blanco, además de un par de cuchillos BKII y una pistola, que usaba casi siempre con los confederados, pero poco con los Zerg.

Odd ahora tenía un traje un tanto... rarito. Cubriéndole igual que a mi, pero de color negro con rayas blancas, un lobo totalmente blanco estaba pintado en sus hombros, protegidos por hombreras de gran tamaño. Cuando quiere, puede cubrirse con un casco, igual de color negro, que le cubre toda la cabeza salvo los ojos **(obvio, ¿no?). **Sus armas se componían de un par de armas parecidas a las UZI's, de color gris, junto a la lanza de su hermano Norm. La lanza era de dos puntas, y bien afiladas, y medía al menos 2 metros y medio. Un arma mortífera.

No sé cuál será ahora el traje de Aelita y Yuri, pues no se los probaron antes de que nosotros nos fuéramos, pero qué se le va a hacer. Ahora sólo pienso en que Odd nos llama, y debemos volver a la Dark carcho... parece que ya colocaron los explosivos y mataron al comandante confederado, así que debemos irnos.

Pronto les diré cómo transcurren las cosas, pero ahora debo divertirme, pues esta noche tengo cosas que hacer con mi novia, ya me entienden.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sep, algo corto, pero es sólo la introducción, así que el capítulo 1 será más largo, y ya comenzará la acción de verdad, y aparecerán nuevos y viejos amigos, y muchos más viejos y nuevos enemigos, se explicará cómo siguen Zeth y Norm, ahora juntos en un mismo cuerpo (menudo lío), algunas veces harán su aparición tanto Aelita como Yuri, y de seguido apareceran Tassadar y Fénix.**

**Bueno, recordando a viejos seguidores del fic, como NicholasBellamorte, Princesa de la Oscuridad, Moon-9215, HeiMao.3 y, algunos que no volvieron a comentar, como Guest y anonimita, espero que os guste el nuevo fic, continuación de "Code Starcraft", y que a todos os esté yendo bien.**

**Saluti, y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CODE STARCRAFT: EL REGRESO:**

**OK, aquí está el prometido capítulo 1, ¡espero que os guste a todos!**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ASALTO A DYLAR IV, PARTE 1:**

-¡No, hermano!-gritó Odd, después de que Norm cayese muerto al suelo. Duke, general confederado, iba a matar a Kerrigan con un bazoka, pero el proyectil se dirigía hacia Zeth, aunque Norm se interpuso entre él y el proyectil, dejando un gran agujero en el pecho del mayor.

-¡Pagarás por ésto, Kerrigan!-gritó Zeth, lanzándose al combate, a pesar de sus heridas.

-¡Yuri!-gritaron los demás, salvo Odd y Zeth, pues no reaccionaba y no se separaba del cadáver de Norm.

-Odd...-susurró levemente la voz de Norm en el aire, y el espectro del mayor apareció frente a él.

-Hermano...-susurró Odd, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo...

**Espacio exterior, habitación de Odd en la Dark carcho...**

Odd despertó sobresaltado, y se inclincó sobre su cama. Comprobó la habitación y vio que era segura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se giró y dio un golpe en la almohada, reprimiendo sus lágrimas.

-Malditas pesadillas...-susurró Odd. La muerte de su hermano sólo se suplía con la presencia de Aelita y David, pero ahora que ellos estaban en Aiur junto al Cónclave, Odd sufría terribles pesadillas con la muerte de su hermano.

Odd sabía bien a qué iban las pesadillas... iban a atormentarlo, pues Odd se consideraba culpable de la muerte de su hermano mayor, aunque nadie lo viera de ese modo, pero él estaba totalmente convencido de ello.

Destrozado y mentalmente cansado, se levantó y se vistió, medio preparado para enfrentarse a un nuevo día, sabiendo que, cuando cayera la nueva noche, volvería a tener una pesadilla igual.

Mientras caminaba al Puente de Mando, pensaba en cómo había transcurrido el día anterior, como hacía cada día desde que recordaba. El día anterior habían llegado a New Folsom y destruyeron uno de los complejos militares del Resto Confederado, acabando con más tropas de la resistencia confederada. Él mismo había puesto los explosivos y matado al comandante confederado, mientras Ulrich y Yumi entretenían a las tropas del R.C. **(Resto Confederado, ahora lo resumiré así, es más corto). **Tras realizar su objetivo, llamó a Ulrich y Yumi y volvieron a la Dark carcho, para viajar hasta Mar Sara donde, se suponía, el R.C. había reconstruido su base y ahora volvía a estar en funcionamiento.

La base confederada de Mar Sara, fue donde perdieron a la madre y el hermano de Yumi, igual que donde perdieron a William, y donde se cruzaron por 1ª vez con los Zerg. Odd detestaba la idea de volver a ese lugar, y Yumi estaba aún peor, pero las consecuencias de dejar que el R.C. continuase en Mar Sara, llevarían a que el Dominio Terran llevase sus fuerzas hacia allí, y eso conllevaría una lucha fea entre los Protoss y el Dominio... pelea que a nadie le interesa... aún.

Al llegar al Puente de Mando, vio a Ulrich hablando por el intercomunicador de la nave con Tassadar **(el intercomunicador se basa, simplemente, en una pantalla gigantesca donde está la imagen del receptor, es decir, de la persona con la que se está hablando, y el receptor te ve a ti, y se puede hablar como si se estuviese cara a cara. Es decir, es un móvil muy moderno, jaja), **el Ejecutor. Hacía ya tiempo que no hablaba con Tassadar, y mucho menos con Fénix, quien parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, pero tampoco le importaba... sus pesadillas eran aún peores.

-Parece que el R.C. ha construido un Cañón de Iones en Dylar IV.-dijo Tassadar.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? A nosotros aún nos queda llegar a Mar Sara.

-Lo sabemos, joven Stern, pero no podemos entreternos. Cuando acabéis en Mar Sara, salid lo más rápido que podáis hacia Dylar IV y acabad con ese cañón... si el R.C. consigue ponerlo en marcha, podría destruir todos nuestros esfuerzos por alejar al Dominio Terráqueo de aquí.

-Lo comprendo, Tassadar... iremos lo más rápido que podamos.

Tassadar asintió.-Bien, joven Stern.-la comunicación se cortó.

-¿Odd? ¿Por qué no vas para allá?-preguntó Yumi a espaldas de Odd. El rubio de mechón morado negó con la cabeza y se retiró, mientras Yumi le miraba, extrañada, cómo se iba.

La nipona se acercó al alemán, quien la recibió con un suave abrazo y un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Bien, aunque...-Yumi miró en la dirección en la que se había ido el italiano.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará.

-Lo sé, pero... no sabemos dónde está Zeth, y ése es el problema... desde que Norm está en la cabeza de Zeth, es como si...

-Como si hubiesen desaparecido del mapa, ¿cierto?-Yumi asintió.-No te preocupes, les encontraremos.-la nipona sonrió y volvió a besar a su novio.

**Espacio exterior, habitación de Zeth en la Zagark (nave de Zeth)...**

Zeth volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Ésa misma noche había estado hablando con Norm, pero cada vez que el italiano contactaba con él, le entraba un dolor tremendo de cabeza... un dolor tan agudo que ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie, pero sabía que, mientras el italiano no recuperase todas sus fuerzas, no podría dejar de provocarle dolor.

Ahora Zeth vestía una camisa negra, chaqueta, vaqueros y botas del mismo color, y unos guantes, también negros. Dejó que el pelo creciese, y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura, algo parecido a lo de Norm en sus últimas semanas de vida. Norm le convenció para cambiar su atuendo y su estilo, y tampoco le quedó mucho remedio a Zeth, pues los gustos de Norm comenzaron a pegarse en él. Zeth sabía que tener a Norm en su mente, le provocaría la muerte, si no ahora, al tiempo, pues dos mentes en un mismo cuerpo no podían coexistir pacíficamente, y menos con gustos y personalidades tan distintas como eran Zeth y Norm. Como armas, ahora llevaba dos pistolas y un rifle de asalto, además de haber heredado los dos abanicos del anterior traje de Yumi y una espada como la de Ulrich pero con el mango negro, igual que los abanicos.

Los ojos de Zeth estaban, a pensar de Zeth... "raros". Normalmente, y cuando estaba de buen humor, conservaban su rojizo color, pero cuando se cabreaba de verdad, o dejaba que Norm tomase control de su cuerpo para entrenar, se convertían y tomaban un color celeste, como el de los antiguos ojos de Norm, pero lo que era más raro todavía, desde que Norm se adentró en su mente, y cuando tenía los ojos rojos de siempre, veía todo como solía hacer, pero lo veía con un tojo entre rojo claro y rojo oscuro, es decir, todo para él era rojo, pero extrañamente, podía distinguir todos los objetos, distancia, etc. Al contrario, cuando tenía los ojos de Norm, todo lo veía de color azul celeste, pero pasaba igual que con sus ojos, podía distinguir cada cosa, salvo por el hecho de que, con los ojos de Norm, todo lo veía mucho más lento de lo normal.

Para colmo, después de la "fusión" entre Zeth y Norm, Zeth había adquirido nuevos y extraños poderes, como la telequinesis **(mover objetos con la mente), **capacidad para lanzar esferas de energía azul celestes contra cualquier objeto, destruyéndolo inmediatamente, y habilidades que, por ahora, desconocía. Sí, tener a Norm en su mente era algo muy muy pero que muy raro. Y, por si fuera poco, la ira podía provocar la destrucción total.

Apenas 2 semanas antes, Zeth entró en cólera con uno de sus hombres, pero Norm, guiado por la furia y rabia de Zeth, se desató, tomando control del cuerpo de Zeth y acabó con más de la mitad de la tripulación de la Zagark. Zeth tomó la decisión de que jamás volvería a dejar que Norm saliese a flote, que jamás tomase control de su cuerpo. La fuerza mental de Norm había dejado agotado su cuerpo en aquella ocasión y, además, se quedó con menos hombres que de costumbre.

Definitivamente, necesitaba encontrar un modo de librarse de la mente de Norm, metiéndola en algún otro cuerpo, a ser posible en el cuerpo propio de Norm **(el cual se hallaba en Tarsonis), **si no, acabaría muerto. Zeth sabía de sobra que tanto Odd como Yuri estarían buscándole desesperadamente para hablar con Norm, aunque fuese a través de él. Sin duda alguna, no estaba dispuesto a pasar por ello, pues el italiano le daría tremendos dolores de cabeza por ello.

Según le acababa de contar Norm, el arma que él recogió, y que ahora mismo estaba en la **Grash Grunira, **la nave de Norm. Esa "arma", podría acabar con los Zerg, pero tendría que tener cuidado, pues también podría acabar con todas las demás razas del universo. Zeth no sabía cómo usarla, y la pérdida de poder de Norm después de la "fusión", le hizo olvidar cómo activarla. Norm recuerda algo de una "pista" en Dylar IV, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Zeth sabía que retrasarse supondría un día menos hacia la locura definitiva de ambas mentes, pero debía arriesgarse si quería que los Zerg pagaran por todo lo que hicieron en Mar Sara, Tarsonis, etc.

Durante el tiempo en que Zeth desapareció del mapa, recorrió varios mundos, tales como Korhal, Marshius, etc. Siempre acompañado de su "buen amigo" Norm, había derrotado al R.C. en múltiples ocasiones, y también había tenido que enfrentarse a la cólera del Emperador Arcturus Mengsk, puesto que no había logrado completar el encargo del Dominio Terran.

Lo único de lo que Zeth estaba completamente seguro, era que él no podía ser vencido en un combate. Ya fuera por sus propias habilidades, o por dejar que Norm luchase con su cuerpo, de un modo u otro saldría victorioso en la batalla. Lo único que le carcomía a Zeth por dentro era... si Norm tenía tantas habilidades sobrenaturales, ¿cómo pudo morir tan fácilmente? Zeth sabía que, con una de sus habilidades, Norm habría podido salvarle la vida a él en Tarsonis y haber matado a Kerrigan muy fácilmente, entonces... ¿por qué se dejó matar? ¿Es que Norm quería morir y penetrar en la mente de Zeth? Él no lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de que el italiano cometiese una acción tan estúpida... ¿o sí?

**Mar Sara, colina detrás de la base del R.C...**

-_Señor, estamos preparados.-_le informó a Ulrich el líder del 2º equipo. Habían pasado ya 3 semanas, cuando destruyeron la nueva base del R.C. en Mar Sara, y por fin llegaron a Dylar IV. Ulrich había preparado 2 equipos. Uno compuesto por:

Ulrich.

Yumi.

Odd.

4 soldados Protoss.

Y el segundo equipo estaba compuesto por:

12 soldados Protoss.

3 Dragones Protoss.

El objetivo del equipo de Ulrich debía asegurar el Centro de Mando, mientras que el 2º equipo dejaría sin corriente a la base confederada para desactivar los generadores de energía de la base, tanto los principales como los auxiliares.

-Recibido, jefe de equipo. Procedan con la misión.-ordenó, y tras un "_Recibido, señor_" del 2º equipo, esperaron a que el 2º equipo actuara y destruyera los generadores. Ulrich sabía que la misión era arriesgada pues, conociendo al R.C., tendrían prisioneros Zerg en la base.

-¿Estás bien, Odd?-preguntó Yumi, y Ulrich se giró para ver a Odd, con una mano en la sien izquierda. El italiano, segundos después, quitó su mano de la cabeza y asintió, pero en realidad no estaba bien. Justo después de irse, 3 semanas antes, del Puente de Mando de la Dark carcho, comenzó a tener pesadillas mientras estaba despierto, y eso le estaba matando... muy lentamente. La única buena noticia que recibió es que su hijo: David, tras cumplir un año más **(perdonen pero no recuerdo la edad del muchacho porque no estoy escribiendo ésto en mi ordenador, si no en otro, y no puedo mirar el anterior fic),** había demostrado que tenía habilidades similares a Aelita, su madre.

De pronto, oyeron una gran explosión, indicando que el 2º equipo había destruido los generadores, y la oscuridad de la noche envolvió la zona.-¡Preparaos!-exclamó Ulrich, y todos se pusieron gafas de visión nocturna, robadas de la base del R.C. en Mar Sara. Ulrich dio una nueva orden y los 7 se movieron hacia la base, observando que los soldados del R.C. no sabían lo que ocurría y, encima, no veían nada.

Ulrich se acercó sigilosamente por detrás del oficial enemigo, guardó su arma a la espalda, cogió su cuchillo y, con su mano izquierda tapó la boca del oficial y le cortó el cuello con el cuchillo. El oficial cayó muerto al suelo. Ulrich guardó el cuchillo y volvió a coger su fusil de asalto. Con un movimiento de su mano, él y el resto del 1er equipo comenzó a disparar contra el enemigo, quienes, además de estar sin luz, no podían contraatacar debido a que su oficial estaba muerto y no podía darles ninguna orden.

Tras unos 15 minutos, habían despejado el exterior de la base, y Ulrich dio la orden de la 2ª fase de su plan... dirigirse al Centro de Mando.

-Jefe de equipo, aquí Ulrich, diríganse al Centro Médico.-tras un "_Recibido, señor_" del 2º equipo, Ulrich y los demás se dirigieron al Centro de Mando. Al entrar en el enorme edificio, tuvieron que acabar con 3 Zerlings... Ulrich supuso que los Zerg habían escapado de su prisión tras desconectar los generadores.

-Esto no va a ser fácil.-susurró Yumi, temiéndose lo peor. Después de darle un beso a su novio, continuaron con la misión.

**Continuará...**

**Saludos a todos de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero internet no me dejaba entrar en mis fics de esta página, y también lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero no me esperaba tardar tanto en actualizar. Dividiré la batalla en Dylar IV en 2 partes, espero que la siguiente parte sea aún más larga que ésta, y ahora que puedo entrar en mis fics, imagino que tardaré menos en actualizar. No he preparado siguientes capítulos aún porque, como dije antes, esperaba actualizar más pronto, pero no creo que tarde demasiado en escribir el siguiente capítulo.**

**De nuevo, lamento la tardanza, un saludo y hasta pronto!**

**AelitaEternen: Tranquila, no lo dije porque me molestara, simplemente que me acuerdo mejor de dar las gracias y dar saludos a la gente que comenta que a la que no, pero ya ves, estoy encantado de que te guste, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y no haberte decepcionado por la espera, pero como dije arriba, no podía entrar en mis fics, para lo cual NicholasBellamorte (Zeth Bloodfang) estaba de los nervios, jajajajajajaj. Y ya viste a Norm-Zeth, están que no se aguantan, jajajaja!**

**HeiMao.3: Lamento la espera, pero aquí está la continuación de mi fic, jajajajjaja. Suerte en tus vacas, guapetona!**

**Moon-9215: Pues aquí comprobarás que no, sólo es un pelín sensible, jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, por cierto, en tu nuevo fic ando un poco perdido, no recuerdo si he comentado en el último capítulo y se me olvidó marcarlo como favorito y seguidor del fic… xD que cabexa la mía… jajajaja!**

**Princesa de la Oscuridad: Tranqui, que has tenido tiempo, jajajaja! Encantado de que te guste y gracias por el cumplido, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!**

**Saluti!**


	3. ATENCIÓN

**ATENCIÓN, SEGUIDORES\AS, FAVORITOS\AS DEL FIC:**

**Lo lamento muchísimo, pero por diversos problemas de conexión no he podido actualizar el fic, pero al entrar en yahoo he visto varios mensajes de Blizzard pidiéndome que elimine mis dos fics de Code Starcraft.**

**Como es lógico y normal, no tengo por qué eliminarlos, pero hasta que no solucione este tema, no podré actualizar el fic.**

**De verdad que os pido mil disculpas por esto, pero no me queda más remedio que esperar a solucionar todo esto.**

**Mientras espero a poder actualizar Code Starcraft El Regreso, iniciaré un nuevo fic, además de continuar con Code Lyoko El Señor de la Guerra, fic en conjunto con NicholasBellamorte.**

**De verdad que lo siento muchísimo pero no me queda más remedio que hacerlo así.**

**Además de esto, los seguidores\as del fic recibiréis un mensaje personal donde os pediré que leáis ésta noticia, de verdad que lo siento pero no es culpa mía e intentaré solucionarlo lo antes posible.**

**Podéis dejarme comentarios aquí por si hay alguna pregunta en concreto o responder al mensaje que os enviaré, pero de verdad que os pido disculpas.**

**Mientras tanto, me gustaría que me informárais si alguno de vosotros ha actualizado sus fics, y que llevo por lo meno semanas sin poder entrar en internet y hoy mismo (martes 1 de octubre) acabo de poder entrar (sobre las 2 del mediodía).**

**De verdad, os juro que he estado enfadado todo el tiempo por no poder conectarme y más ahora por descubrir esto (que sigo sin entender, pues los fanfics se indica que no se hace por dinero y sólo son historias NO REALES, pero qué le voy a hacer yo?).**

**Espero poder solucionarlo pronto y traeros Code Starcraft El Regreso.**

**SALU2!**


End file.
